Sailor Moon and The Solar Knight
by nightmare sparda
Summary: What would happen if there was a royal family of the sun and a guardian as well? What would happen if they meet the sailor warriors? Find out what happens when the moon princess meets the sun prince.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think

I will be basing this story off of the Japanese version but will be using a mix of names taken from the original and the English dubbed; I will also focus mainly on my OC, so if you want more detail about the other characters watch the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon

* * *

Sailor Moon and the Solar Knight

Chapter 1

The Moon Awakens and The Sun shines brighter

Tokyo, Juban district5:30 A.M.

Three capsules at different points of the district release three animals, two cats and a large iguana. Unfortunately the iguana was basking in the sun when animal control spotted him and brought him to an animal shelter.

Tokyo, Juban district8:20 A.M. (same day)

A "certain" blond saves a "certain" black cat from being tortured by three little kids.

Tokyo, Juban apartments, room 3077:00 A.M.(two weeks later)

A man looking no older than twenty years opens his eyes to great the morning. He sat up in his bed with his golden hair in its usual mess that he liked to keep it in (after all who was he to mess with what Mother Nature liked) he got out bed a few moments later and headed to the bathroom. He was no taller than 5'11 and weighed 182.4 pounds according to the scale. After he looked up he stared in to the pair of golden eyes in the mirror after the staring contest (which was a draw for the umpteenth time) he proceeded to get ready for his day off. He dressed in a black t-shirt and black shorts that went past his knees he also put on a necklace that had a bright yellow-orange stone that seamed to shine like the sun itself. As he headed for the door he decided to take his motorcycle for a ride around town.

Tokyo, Juban animal shelter10:00 A.M.

One of the iguanas looked like it was studying anyone who came past him. On close inspection by anyone close enough they saw a sun "birthmark" on the iguana's neck.

When someone dressed in all black with a bright necklace and golden blond hair walked in the iguana looked like it would jump for joy at any moment as the golden blond walked towards the iguana a smile clearly seen on his face. To any normal human it looked like the blond was walking around the store occasionally looking at the reptile. To humans who could read minds, they could "hear" a conversation between the two. Here is what they "said". "Apollo?" thought the man "Who else would it be, 

prince Nagrom." Apollo sent back. The man continued to look around the shelter pretending to look at the dogs. "That's you all right Apollo it's good to see you again old friend and please just call me Nagrom." Nagrom had moved on to the cats in the shelter. "Same here Nagrom." the iguana thought. Nagrom was now studying the selection of reptiles the shelter had. "Can you tell me what happened two millennia ago." He had now stopped in front of Apollo. "If you can help me, my lord." Apollo thought while looking scared and sad as best he could. "You were always a convincing actor Apollo. I was one of the few who could tell when you were lying." Apollo looked taken aback. "But you're lucky that I'm a little lonely right now." Nagrom thought while sighing. He went up to the girl at the counter a asked if he could the iguana with the sun "birthmark" the girl complied and as she got the lizard she muttered "good riddance to you." And asked the man if he wanted a cage and carrying bag. He shook his head and asked for two bags of food instead. On the way to his apartment Apollo filled him in on what happened on the moon.

Tokyo, Juban apartments, room 3075:00 P.M.

When the prince and iguana got to the room Apollo had just finished his story "And then Queen Serenity used the power of the silver crystal to send Princess Serena's court to the future so they could live happy lives." "And in case evil ever rears its ugly head again she sent me, Luna, and Artemis to awaken you and the rest of the court to fight it again if necessary." as Apollo finished his story Nagrom just couldn't believe it. He knew Apollo got board telling a long lie half way through it. After a few minutes of silence Nagrom said "So you're being here means that we now have to 

fight this Dark Kingdom." Apollo nodded at this. "So how are we going to do that exactly again?" Nagrom asked. "Luna and Artemis are reawakening Princess Serena's court while all I had to do was find you." replied the iguana while hopping onto Nagrom's bed. Nagrom looked at Apollo with a raised eyebrow and asked "How are we supposed to do that again?" Apollo sighed and said "remember that box your father gave you before you started your training." Nagrom nodded confused and said "It's the only thing that I have to remind me of him along with this necklace for my mother" as he pointed to the necklace he wore. "Why do you ask?" he asked Apollo. The reptile replied "If my senses are correct, and they usually are, you should be able to open it now." Nagrom went to go fetch the box and returned with it unlocked. When he opened it there was a watch and a short letter. As Nagrom started to put on the watch Apollo started to read the letter aloud.

Dear son,

If you are reading this then we have failed to protect the moon kingdom. Please believe we died with honor on the battlefield. The watch which came with letter is a tool used for fighting for justice, to active it press the button above the face of the watch and shout "Solar Power, Flare Up".

Mom and Dad

P.S. Know that we are always with you.

When Apollo looked up from the letter he noticed Nagrom had a tear rolling down his cheek. In an attempt to cheer up the young prince he said "Why don't you try out that watch?" "Alright" was all the prince said? He found the button and pressed it, to his surprise a golden gem appeared over the face of the watch. As he moved his hand to get a better look at the gem he noticed a stream of plasma come from the gem. The prince smiled devilishly and told Apollo "Watch this." The gem had faded away when Nagrom looked at the watch again. He held his left arm across his chest and pressed the button with his right thumb then flung his arm out horizontally across his chest and raised his arm to the sky, the gem facing the same direction he was, all the while shouting "Solar Power" he then turned his arm, knuckles pointing to the ground and slammed his fist into the ground while shouting "FLARE UP!" as his fist slammed into the ground he was engulfed in a ball of plasma. Through the plasma energy tendrils started to swirl up Nagrom's legs and slammed fist merging somewhere at his torso and moving up his other arm, witch was above his body, then once the tendril was past his right arm an energy explosion happened and the man sized ball of plasma started to shrink around Nagrom's head forming a helmet over it, but instead of the normal metal visor his eyes were covered by a black plastic looking visor, as he raised his head and opened his eyes the visor came from the sides of the eyes socket. As he stood up he raised his arms to chest height and stood in a relaxed boxer pose he shouted "Solar Knight ready for battle!"

Nagrom looked himself over in the mirror. The first thing he noticed was a gold cape lined with black and a black sun insignia on the cape, then he noticed his armor, he was decked out in a complete set armor with gold and black swirling inside his 

greaves, the under side of his gauntlets, and the sides of his torso armor, and another black sun insignia on his chest plate. Then he noticed the sword hilt on his right shoulder, he grabbed the hilt and proceeded to draw the blade BUT there was no blade. Nagrom asked Apollo "What's with just a hilt?" As Apollo shrugged something popped into Nagrom's mind (and it wasn't Apollo either) humoring himself he placed the hilt back on his right shoulder, and then tightened his grip and shouted "Solar Saber" as he redrew the hilt, a blade of pure plasma materialized. The blade was no longer than two and a half feet and no wider than 3 inches and was slightly curved, reminding Nagrom of an earthling katana. After Nagrom put the blade back on his shoulder he thought aloud "I feel like something's missing." As he walked to the closet Apollo asked "What's missing young prince?" He came back with another sword about the same length as the solar saber but the guard was decorated with six beautiful gems. As Nagrom took off his cape Apollo asked "What is that blade and where did you get it?" "Long story short it's the blade of the six elements and I found each element in its purist form and merged them into swords and then merged those swords into this strait blade." By now Nagrom had positioned the hilt behind his left shoulder. "The gems represent fire, water, wind, planet, light, and darkness." As he said each element he pointed to a specific gem, red, blue, green, orange, white, and black. Each swirled with a power that seemed to be reflected in the gems. After his explanation he put back on his cape and looked in the mirror again.

Suddenly Nagrom and Apollo sensed something as the looked out side they saw the moon was out and it seemed to be glowing brighter than normal "It looks like Luna found Sailor Moon" Apollo stated as Nagrom said " I sense darkness." He and 

the reptile headed for the terrace. Apollo leapt onto the knights' back just as Nagrom leapt to the nearest building and landed with ease. As he ran toward the next building two things popped into his mind. He trusted whatever it was as t had been right about the solar saber. He shouted "solar surfer" and a gravity defying surfboard came out of nowhere. The knight jumped onto the board and Apollo jumped off his back, the board was large enough to fit another person and if necessary two. They came to a jewelry store where a blond with a strange hairdo in a 'sailor' designed school uniform was at the front door. "Well" said the knight "since the front door is taken I guess we'll go though a window." "I suppose so." Replied the iguana. As they floated close to a window they saw a creature attack the girl. Now this was low in Nagrom's book, attacking someone who had no visible way of defending them selves. He didn't care what or who this creature was, because he was about to tear it to shreds with the other technique that popped into his head earlier. As he opened the window he saw a figure on the other side of the building in a cape and top hat do the same, and then he noticed the creature was attacking the girl. Just then another technique popped into his head, he immediately started gathering the little energy it took execute the unnamed attack, as he started to release the attack he noticed the other figure take something from his pocket and started to throw it. The knight and figure threw both attacks at the same time; it wasn't until after the launch of the attack did the knight realized that the attack was just a beam of light. The beam of light was aimed in between the creature and the girl, as it hit the ground a rose appeared in the center of the light. The creature looked up and asked "Who are you two?" The top hated figure was more ready for this than Nagrom was and went first "I 

am Tuxedo Mask, defender of the defenseless, Sailor Moon look inside you and find the courage to defeat this monster." After that he jumped out the window. The monster looked at Nagrom who had his back and leg aliened along the window sill and his arms crossed over his chest then he started with "I am the light, I am the sun, I am justice itself," he raises his head "I am the Solar Knight," he brings his left arm across his chest "and in the name of the Solar civilization you shall be destroyed." He finishes, while pointing with his left hand at the monster. After his speech the Solar Knight jumped into the store and landed ready to fight, the monster rushed at him as soon as he landed, her razor sharp nails ready to find a weak spot in his armor. If the knight didn't have a helmet on the monster would have seen him smiling, he gave a small chuckle and the monster asked without slowing down "What's so funny?" The Solar Knight replied sarcastically with "You like to use your nails as weapons? Well let me show you my claws!" As the monster pondered what he meant she saw him raise his hands behind his head. As he shouted "Solar Claws" he brought his hands down, plasma forming around his fingers, when they reached his waist the plasma was three inches past where the knights' fingertips were and the plasma was pointed. The monster gasped and stopped her charge when she saw the knights' claws. The knight wasted no time as he rushed the monster moving to the its left, he placed his right hand, palm forward, above his left, as his claws made contact with the monster he jumped into the air and grabbed a horizontal support beam, then like a skilled gymnast he swung himself above the beam and let himself fall hands below him, as he fell he slashed the monsters backside with his claws and landed on his hands, he then pushed himself off the ground and upside-down spin kicked 

the monster into the wall. After that the knight flipped and landed on his feet, he then walked over to Sailor Moon and offered his clawed hand while asking "Would you like to help me finish off this monster?" she mumbled something about not knowing how and then Nagrom heard a familiar voice say "Throw your tiara while shouting "Moon Tiara Action."" "Is that you Luna?" asked the knight. A black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead walked out from behind a pillar cautiously and asked "How do you know me?" The knight took his helmet off and said "Luna, it's me Prince Nagrom of the Solar Colonies." Luna looked at the mans' face, staring into his golden eyes and smiled as she jumped onto his shoulder and said "I thought you died after all this time. Did you complete your training?" As Luna asked this Apollo floated in as he saw Luna he asked "How have you been Luna? And yes he did complete his training." Luna jumped up onto the gravity defying board and gave Apollo a loving nudge and said "I'm fine, just like you Apollo." By this time Nagrom had helped Sailor Moon to her feat and put back on his helmet. He turned to the monster and asked "Who shall we pray for, for a safe trip to the after life?" The monster knew she was dead when the knight asked her that and replied "Morga" "Well Morga" said the knight "see you in Hell." As he said this he raised his clawed hands to the to the sky and shouted "Solar Claw Rain" when he said this multiple claws started shooting out of the original claws and rained down on Morga and the floor around her piecing her and the floor, then the knight brought his arms down to his waist and flicked them across his chest, when this happened the claws that missed Morga flew into her body, by this time Sailor Moon's tiara was being thrown, then the Solar Knight flung his hands down and the claws were sent flying to the ground, he then snapped and all the claws in the 

area exploded, leaving Morga weak as Sailor Moons' tiara ran into Morga, after the screaming from the obvious pain Morga turned into ash and dust. Sailor Moon jumped for joy, and then the Solar Knight said "Enjoy this victory while you can, they now know about us and will probably send more monsters after us." "Party Pooper" was Sailor Moons reply then her transformation faded, she looked at Luna who just shrugged. Sailor Moon introduced he civilian form "Hi, I'm Serena Tsukino, nice to meet you." Nagrom reverted back to his civilian form and introduced himself "Hello, I'm Nagrom Revonav and I look forward to working with you." He extended his hand and she shook it while saying "Me too, and I hope we can become good friends." "Back at ya" Nagrom replied.

End chapter one.

* * *

So what did you think Review and make suggestions I might use them.

Nightmare Sparda log out


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or anything related to Sailor Moon

* * *

Sailor Moon and The Solar Knight

By: Nightmare Sparda

Ch.2

Fortune's Folly

* * *

Tokyo, Jyuban park, south entrance 6:30 A.M.

"God, where is she." said Nagrom as he looked at his watch "She's half an hour late, and she suggested that we get to know each other today." Nagrom finished. "Maybe she got held up somewhere." said someone. "All ways taking the other parties side eh Light" Nagrom thought. Then Apollo popped in and asked "Who are you talking to, Nagrom?" Nagrom sighted and asked "Are you comfy Apollo, because it's a long story." Apollo's mind projection nodded and Nagrom started "Well after I finished my training I tried to contact my parents, oh" he said stopping "here comes Serena, I don't want to repeat my self so I'll continue this outside." As Serena got closer Nagrom looked at his watch, it was 6:40 A.M. He asked "what kept you?" as Serena came closer "Sorry" she said "I overslept." "Like she always does." Said Luna as she jumped into Nagroms crossed arms. "Let me guess she'd be late to her own funeral?" Nagrom asked. "She'd be late for the opening of her own all you can eat buffet" as Luna said this Nagrom scanned Luna's mind and learned Serena loved eating more than sleeping. He, Luna, and Apollo busted out laughing at Luna's comment. Then Luna asked through her laughter "How…did…you…know what…I meant? HA HA. Nagrom replied through his laughter with "Sorry but…I read your…mind…Ho Ho" he slowed down his laughing "Man that was funny" Nagrom said when he was done, Luna was beaming at him "What" he asked "I said I was sorry" "I know but that still doesn't make it right" Luna said. "Don't worry I don't make it a habit of reading other peoples minds." Nagrom swore. "Anyways the conversation we started" Apollo said. Nagrom nodded and led Apollo, Luna, and Serena to a secluded part of the park. As soon as Nagrom was sure that no one could see or overhear he said "I don't like to repeat myself unnecessarily so I'm only going to tell this story once so pay attention" he then summed the blade of the elements "This" he started "is the blade of the six elements, fire" he pointed to the red gem "water" he pointed to the blue one "wind" the green one "planet" the orange gem "light and darkness" he said while pointing to the white and black gems. "Now this sword was created by fusing the purest forms of said elements." He paused for effect "When I completed my knight training I tried to contact my parents but failed to do so. I waited a week for them to come and pick me up, then a month, I realized after another week had passed that something had happened to them because they would have contacted me by that time, the next full moon I saw that the moon palaces was gone. I didn't know what had happened but I swore that I would not rest until I had avenged the Moon kingdom. A few years later I heard a rumor that the elements granted their power to who ever could find their purist forms. It took me almost two millennia to find all of them, my quest ended one year ago." He finished "Wow that wasn't as long as I thought it would" he said surprised. "O right" he suddenly said "ever since the blade was completed my mind has been split into seven, one to represent each element and my self" everyone looked at him as if he were crazy. Then Apollo said "So that's who you were talking to earlier, you were talking to the representative of the element of light, right." "Correct" Nagrom said to Apollo, then Luna asked "So what you're saying is your mind has six other fragments but you're still whole, how is that even possible?" "Balance is the key" Nagrom said "fire and water balances each other out, same with planet and wind, and light and darkness, that's why I'm not switching personalities every six seconds." The others looked at him in disbelief "Ask Apollo, you know he wouldn't lie to you Luna." "Right" Luna said "Apollo go in and see if he's telling the truth." "Alright" was Apollo's reply. "I'll meet you in there buddy" as Nagrom said this both he and Apollo got a glazed look in their eyes.

Nagrom's Mind 7:10 A.M.

"All right everyone you heard me so come on out." Nagrom said. Apollo watched as 6 doors appeared around then, each door the same color as the gems on the hilt of the blade of the elements, the doors opened and one by one 6 Nagroms, with their hair and eye color matching the color of the door they had just walked out of. They introduced themselves as the element that matched their hair and the door they had just walked out of; except for Dark he had purple hair and eyes for some reason. After the intros they then walked back into their respected rooms. "Sorry" Nagrom said "they aren't very social, so believe me now." Apollo looked up at him awestruck "Believe nothin'" Apollo replied "After this I believe anything you say, please don't take advantage of me." "You know I would never do that" Nagrom replied. And after that Apollo left Nagroms mind.

Tokyo, Jyuban park 7:11A.M.

"Come on Luna," Serena said "admit it would be cool if it turned out like way." "No, it would not be cool if that's the case" Luna replied. "Hey" Nagrom said "what we miss" Apollo finished "You didn't miss anything." Luna replied she then turned to Apollo and asked "Well?" "He's telling the truth." Was Apollo's reply "All of it?" Luna asked in disbelief, Apollo nodded. "Well now that that's taken care of" Serena said "let's go shopping." Nagrom laughed and said "O.K., but we eat at an all you can eat buffet, deal?" Serena nodded and replied "Deal". They spent the whole day shopping and spent an hour eating, staring in disbelief as Serena went back and forth from the buffet and as she vacuumed down everything on her plate. Nagrom lost his apatite after Serena's eleventh trip to the buffet. Before they knew it the day was ending and went their different ways.

Tokyo, jyuban district streets 7:30P.M.

"Remind me to never go on any sea trips with Serena." Nagrom said. "Why?" Apollo asked "Did you NOT see her back at the buffet; she basically ate the whole thing and then some." Nagrom said. "So why no sea trips?" Apollo asked "Because" Nagrom started "if we got lost at sea together What would happen if she became cannibalistic?" Nagrom asked. "Ooooohhh" was Apollo's reply. The rest of the trip home was quite until Dark said "There's something up." "Can you pinpoint it?" Nagrom asked aloud "Pinpoint what" asked Apollo "Not you Apollo, Dark" "No, I can't." Dark replied "Well when you can pinpoint it tell me, O.K. Dark" Nagrom said.

Next day: Jyuban district streets 8:30 A.M.

Nagrom was out on his motorbike when he saw Serena in a rush "Need a ride" he asked. She shook her head no and ran even faster. She was gone before he could ask again so he asked Dark "Did you pinpoint that energy yet, Dark" "No, I didn't, it disappeared before I could get a clear lock on it." Dark replied. "Can you give me an area to stake out and wait?" Nagrom asked. Dark shook his head and said "When I just noticed it, it started to fade. But I'll keep an eye open for it."

That afternoon: Jyubangai district, In front of The House of Fortune 3:30 P.M.

"Hmmm. Are you sure it's here" Nagrom asked Dark. "I'm sure it's a similar reading but not sure it's the same one." Dark replied. "In any case let's case the place first." Nagrom said.

That evening: Jyubangai district, in front of The House of Fortune 7:00 P.M.

"Strange" Nagrom said "people go in looking normal and come out with a glazed look in their eyes." Nagrom finished "I'm glad Serena never went in." he said with a yawn. "Maybe you should go home and get some rest." Light said. "Yah your right, Light." Nagrom said "besides I've already collected enough info without going in" as he said this he started his bike and road to his apartment.

Next day: Jyuban high 10:00 A.M.

"Why are we at Serena's school Nagrom?" asked Apollo. "Because we're going to infiltrate The House of Fortune today." Nagrom said. As they waited for school to let out they heard the sound of breaking glass "Shouldn't we check that out?" Apollo asked "Na, it's probably the school trouble makers." Nagrom replied "Nothing to worry about".

That afternoon: Jyuban streets 3:30P.M.

"Serena, it seems something evil has been causing these incidents." Nagrom had pulled up as Luna said this. "I agree with Luna" Nagrom spoke up "The House of Fortune has had a lot of dark energy emanating from it. Come on, I'll give you a ride."

Juybangai, in front of The House of Fortune 4:30P.M.

As soon as they arrived Luna said "Go into the ally and transform." Nagrom did so immediately, but Serena was a little reluctant then she said "I forgot what I have to say." Luna, Nagrom, and Apollo sighed, then Luna said "Moon Prism Power, Make Up." When Serena said this she was instantly in her sailor outfit. As they walked in Sailor Moon said "What's worse than old men being envious of youth and popularity are those that think nothing of peoples' feelings." Then someone asked "Who's there?" as Sailor Moon kicked open another door she yelled while poising "Sailor warrior of love and justice. Sailor Moon" "I am the light, I am sun, I am justice itself, I am the Solar Knight" the Solar Knight said leaning against the door frame. Sailor Moon finished with "In the name of the moon, I will punish you." and poised while the knight finished "In the name of the solar civilization, you will be destroyed." and poised with Sailor Moon. Just as they finished a woman with pale skin and dark hair in a plane violet dress attacked them with a deck of cards, the knight took the cards without flinching while Sailor Moon did what she could to dodge them. Nagrom noticed two of the cards in his chest plate, as he took them out he noticed they had razor sharp edges, when he looked at the pictures he saw they were tarot cards and they had a knight and an upside-down sun on them "hmmp" he said "looks like fate accepts me as a knight of the sun." he said showing the cards to the room. "She's the one emanating the dark energy." Dark said as the woman turned into a green skinned monster. After her transformation she said "get them" to the students in the room. "Man, what a pain." Nagrom said as he summoned his claws "Their obviously being controlled by the monster" Nagrom said "the faster we take her out the less time we spend on her grunts." But he spoke to late as Sailor Moon was surrounded when he looked at her, then a rose suddenly flew out of nowhere and hit the monster in the face and as she was hit the students stopped. When Nagrom looked in the direction the rose had come from he saw Tuxedo Mask, who looked at Sailor Moon and said "Don't ever give up no matter how hard it is". After Sailor Moon said O.K. Tuxedo Mask said "good-bye! We'll meet again." And just left. Sailor Moon looked like she was in love as the Solar Knight asked Apollo and Luna "Did he just leave? Again?" Luna and Apollo nodded in surprise. As Sailor Moon thanked the no longer present Tuxedo Mask the knight rushed and intercepted the monster as she charged at Sailor Moon, he then preceded to slash, chop, and stab the monster with his claws. As Sailor Moon took off her tiara the knight jumped back and shouted "Solar Claw Rain" as the attack hit Sailor Moon shouted "Moon Tiara Action" as the knights' claws exploded Sailor Moons' tiara hit the monster turning it to ashes and dust, the students were free from the mind control, and everyone went home.

End chapter 2

* * *

Sorry for the wait but I have little motivation to write and/or type combine that with work, ADHD, slow typing and school(won't be using that much longer) and all the other stories that I have favorited and others I haven't, you see why it takes so long. Anyway review and make sugestions, I'm always open to them.

Nightmare Sparda log out

P.S. I'm not japanese nor do I know the language


End file.
